Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a positioning and support device to position and support, removably, one or more tanks of fluid coloring products, such as coloring agents or pigments, for example liquids. The positioning and support device according to the invention is applied particularly in machines for dispensing fluid coloring products.
Description of Related Art
In dispensing machines of fluid coloring products, also called dispensers, it is known to have an upper support plate, provided with a plurality of vertical through apertures or holes, into which to insert a corresponding tank containing a fluid coloring product.
Normally each tank is attached to the support plate by means of clamping screws disposed at the sides of each through aperture.
This renders the operations to assemble the tanks, of which there could be more than thirty in a dispenser, on the support plate, and also to remove and possibly replace them, both in the production stage and in the field, laborious and slow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,058 describes a dispensing machine for colorants comprising a plate on which fork elements are made, to which corresponding tanks are hung by means of mating grooves.
The use of fork elements does not guarantee a stable and secure positioning in the case of possible sliding and accidental detachment, in particular after repeated operations of insertion and removal which cause a slackening of the grip of the fork elements.